


Boys Night Out

by Brawl2099



Category: Cannonball - Fandom, Sunspot - Fandom, X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawl2099/pseuds/Brawl2099
Summary: Sam is all alone with Josiah while Izzy is on an operation. Bobby sees that as an opportunity.





	Boys Night Out

Sam Guthrie paced back and forth, running his right hand through his hair. He drummed the fingers of his left hand on his thigh. He considered all his options, running through his training in his head. Cable’s voice echoed in his skull, though none of the words were coherent. Finally, he spun and faced his enemy.

“Bobby, you’re not taking Josiah with you,” Sam said. “I love that you want to spend time with him, but the command center of your…”

“X-Force,” Bobby DaCosta said.

“Really? Does Cable know?” Sam paused, holding his hand out. “Know what, doesn’t matter. You’re using about seventy-five percent of your AIM resources. It’s a weird science wonderland, and that means it’s no place for a baby.”

Bobby cooed as he bounced the infant on his knee. Josiah giggled in response. “How much of this is from you and how much of this is from Izzy?”

“Izzy is in the middle of a defense operation on the border of Kree space with three other Superguardians.” He shook his head, rubbing his eyes.

“So she doesn’t know.”

“She doesn’t know,” Sam said.

“Sam you just need to go get a burger,” Bobby said. “It would be an hour. It’s not like we have a planned operation against the Cult of Akkabba or the Hellfire Club. Besides he’s going to be surrounded by superheroes.”

“Why don’t you come with? The three of us out, total boys’ night.”

“With a six month old?” Bobby teased. “Tons of fun.”

“No really,” Sam said. “I think it’d be fun. We haven’t had a night out since pre-Izzy. Hell, we could see if Jimmy, Ric or Star wanted to come along.”

“Let’s do it,” Bobby said. “But just us. The THREE of us.”

“You realize that means we’ve got to keep it PG,” Sam growled.

“There’s a lot of room in PG.”

 

=X=

 

Bobby sat with his arms crossed, glaring at the TV across from him, trying to make out details thanks to the poor angle he sat at. Josiah alternated between palming and devouring handfuls of mashed potatoes and throwing them at Bobby. The giggles were the only thing that kept him from yelling at Sam.

Sam sat across from him, staring with a massive smirk.

“You’re right,” he said. “This does help my mood.”

A glob of potatoes dropped from his hair to the table. He glared at it, almost daring it to move. “Oh shut up.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I envisioned this as a bit longer originally, maybe with an adventure element. However, once I hit that final moment, I knew the story had peaked, and anything else wouldn't be worth it. :-) Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Note: This story is within my "Marvel Forever" AU. Check out my other works- Extraordinary X-Men and the soon to come Spider-Man companion series- to see more!


End file.
